


Your Love is Winter Fire

by YumeAino



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Implied Sexual Content, Mutual Pining, Pining, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22217224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeAino/pseuds/YumeAino
Summary: Collection of One-shots and writing prompts from Tumblr all focused on Ser Aymeric de Borel and my OC Warrior of Light, Yume Aino, a female Raen Au Ra.
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel & Warrior of Light, Aymeric de Borel/Original Character(s), Aymeric de Borel/Original Female Character(s), Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Shy Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of fluff for now, but I’m building up my courage to write smut in the future. I will update this as often as I get writing prompts and asks for one-shots. Enjoy!

Red high heels click down the cobblestone street as a petite Auri woman walks past the Athenaeum Astrologicum towards Borel Manor, as per the instructions of the House Fortemps Knight. With each click of her heels, Yume Aino’s anxiety heightens and her shaking hands are all the harder to control. The butterflies in her stomach have worsened to the point that she will be surprised if she can eat at all.

What would people think to discover that Eorzea’s famed Warrior of Light, Slayer of False Gods, Rider of Dragons, and Savior of Ishgard, was more afraid of facing Ser Aymeric de Borel, Lord Commander of the Temple Knights and Lord Speaker of the House of Lords, at a private dinner than staring down a primal? Yume banishes the thought and steels herself as a man, who Yume assumes is a House Borel Steward, comes into view as she rounds the corner. 

Standing outside of the Manor is an older gentleman with white hair, dressed in a nice black overcoat and tall, black leather boots and with a gracious smile on his face as she approaches him. 

“Greetings and well met, Mistress Aino,” welcomes the elderly elezen, “I have the honor and the privilege to serve as head steward of House Borel─though, admittedly, our staff is somewhat smaller than those of other noble families... being countable on one hand.”

Yume smiles back at the steward as she places her hands on her thighs and bows her head low. “Thank you ever so much for your hospitality, sir. I hope you have not been waiting too long outside in the cold. I did not want to cause you too much trouble.”

“You are too kind, my lady. I am quite warm, I assure you.” The man waves his hand dismissively as he continues, “Ahem! My lord will be overjoyed to hear that you have accepted his invitation. As you will soon see, we have spared no expense.”

The Raen takes a step back in shock. _Overjoyed? Spared no expense?_ Yume’s mind began spinning with the implications of those statements. Maybe, just maybe, what Thancred had said in jest, could be the truth...? Could Aymeric really have _those_ feelings? Is... is this what they call... a first date...?

Yume finally found her voice again, soon realizing that there was now an awkward silence and her face must have been exposing her emotions far more than she intended. “Overjoyed, sir?” 

The head steward nodded. “Why of course, my lady! My lord has been looking forward to your visit for quite some time now.” 

She knew that the man was still speaking, but she was so overwhelmed by what was just spoken that she couldn’t pay attention at all. Her heart was beating so fast that she thought it might burst from her chest. 

When her mind returned to the moment at hand, the elezen had stopped speaking and was now opening the door to the manor to usher her inside. Yume simply nods in reply, embarrassed to have not paid attention to the last part of what the steward had said.

Yume enters the foyer and looks back at the elderly steward. “Wait here a moment,” he replies as he crosses the room and walks through an open doorway.

The Au Ra scans the room, gazing upon walls covered in a light blue and silver design, pillars of carved stone, and dark wooden accents—the aesthetic of his home fits Aymeric so well, Yume discerns. 

“Yume!” A deep, sonorous voice echoes through the foyer, startling Yume out of her drifting thoughts and instantly sending electricity down her spine. 

She turns her head to see the man himself, dressed in a beautiful, royal blue dress shirt, a black, fur-lined coat, and tall, white thigh boots. His black curls fall over his ice blue eyes as he beams with delight. He looks like a dream that she never wants to wake up from.

“Aymeric...” she calls shyly.

The handsome elezen walks to her and stops mere ilms from her touch. He looks directly into her eyes as he reaches down to gently grasp her hand. Goosebumps travel down her arms as he brings her hand up to his lips. 

She can feel his warm breath against her skin as he whispers, “You look absolutely beautiful. Thank you for coming, tonight.”

A moment later, Aymeric then brings her hand the rest of the way and lightly presses his lips to her skin in a gentle kiss. 

Yume gasps breathlessly. If it were not for her overwhelming anticipation of what she hopes to come, she would have died right there on the spot.


	2. “I’ve Missed You” Kiss

The rustling of light parchment in his cramped hand, the smell of ink dripping from his overly used quill into the inkwell, the feel of the maple wood grain he wearily leans over for hours on end, all of it disgusts him. 

Day in and day out, Ser Aymeric de Borel sits in his office alone, mulling over the seemingly endless mounds of paperwork that continue to pile up on his desk, all the while agonizing over both the political squabbling within the parliament and the warfront in Gyr Abania. The stress of it all is taking its toll on his body and mind, as it would for anyone in his position. Yet, in the times where he stands still long enough for quiet reflection, the most painful feeling comes not from his many duties and responsibilities, but from his longing, his want, his _need_ for the Auri woman who has stolen his heart. 

Yume... oh how he wonders what she must be doing right now. It has been nearly half a year since she departed on a ship leaving Limsa Lominsa to journey to Doma with her fellow Scions, in order to fight the Empire on two fronts. Though she has written to him as often as she can, her letters seem to fill him with not only joy and comfort, but also with heartache and loneliness. Her gentle words can only do so much. By the gods, he needs _her_. 

As his mind wanders further from his work, Aymeric’s eyes begin to close, slipping away from his daydreams and into a true slumber. 

For how long he has slept he knows not, but he is brought to wakefulness with a faint calling of his name.

“...meric... Aymeric...”

His eyelids slowly flutter open, but it is hard for him to see in the dim candlelight of his office.

“...What?” He turns but he only sees a silhouette of a figure across from his desk. 

The figure rounds his desk and leans down to whisper directly into his ear, “Aymeric... wake up.”

That voice... it can’t be... 

As if a bolt of lightning shot through his body, he looks towards the sound of the voice to look upon two piercing blue eyes and a porcelain face with ivory scales adorning the bridge of her nose. 

His heart all but melts into the floor at the sight in front of him. “Yume? Is that really you?” Aymeric reaches out to touch her face. “Pray tell me that I am not dreaming.”

As his hands lovingly brush her scaled cheek, Yume leans into his touch and softly smiles down at him. “Yes, it is really me, my love.”

Aymeric feels his eyes water, his hands begin to shake, and his heart is about ready to burst. He reaches for her hips and pulls her down into his lap.

Together, they wrap themselves around each other, neither willing to let the other go. With a handful of silken black hair between his fingers, he lifts her face up and presses his lips to hers. His tongue grazes her lips lightly, and she soon joins hers with his, exploring each other as they did moons ago. 

Aymeric breaks the kiss momentarily to come up for air. He looks down at her as she opens her eyes and smiles adoringly up at him. She is the first to break the silence, “I have missed you.”

Chuckling, he gently runs his thumb across her lips. “As have I, my love. As have I.” 

He leans in to give a quick kiss on her forehead before burying his face in her hair, deeply breathing in her scent. “Welcome home.”


	3. Forehead Kiss

After a long day of meetings, paperwork, and training his knights, Aymeric drapes his armor over the back of his oversized lounge chair in his bedroom and stretches his arms over his head to release the tension in his back and shoulders. Dressed in only his black smallclothes, the exhausted elezen climbs into his bed, drawing the dark blue sheets up to his chest. 

Sighing in relief and comfort at finally being able to get some much needed rest, Aymeric closes his eyes as he listens to the faint sound of running water coming from the opposite end of the master suite.

Unsure of how many minutes have passed, he soon hears the water from the faucet shut off. He opens his eyes slightly to see the light fade in the master bathroom and smiles to himself. Hearing the faint sound of feet tapping the ground, Aymeric looks across the room and his heart skips a beat. 

Wearing a royal blue camise and pantalettes and brushing her long, jet black hair, his lover gazes longingly at him and smiles gently. Breaking the silence, Yume giggles, “So, now that we both finally have a day off, what did you want to do tomorrow? We could visit the Dravanian Hinterlands and I can show you around Idyllshire and the ruins of the Sharlayan settlement.” 

She walks over to the far side of the bed and climbs in next to Aymeric, brushing her hand along his muscular arm and curling her leg around his. Aymeric beams as he drapes his arm around her lithe body, his hand gently gliding over soft skin and smooth, ivory scales. 

“That is a wonderful idea. I have been wanting to visit the Hinterlands for some time now, after all the stories you have regaled to me of your time spent there. I ask for one caveat though...” Aymeric holds up one finger and smirks.

Yume looks up at him quizzically, “Yes?” 

Leaning down, he breathes over the Auri woman’s horn whispering, “That first, I must take _you_...” 

Humming, Yume runs her hand down Aymeric’s chest, feeling his firm muscles and deep-seated scars. “You have not had enough of me yet, my love?” she teases.

Aymeric chuckles as he leans down once again to gently kiss her forehead and pulls her closer to him, their limbs entwined like a tree’s roots. 

“Never.”


End file.
